SG11
by kelinor
Summary: My own little AU I've been writing episodes for onoff for a while now. THought I might post a few of their missions for you :)
1. Prologue

The Briefing

* * *

The briefing room of the SGC, with its familiar black and red table and its glass wall offering a view of the Stargate silent and imposing far below. At one end of the room, an older man standing, bald and portly but still imposing in his be-medalled dark blue uniform. Two other uniformed men, younger maybe, sitting in the black chairs around the table. One taps his fingers boredly on the surface of the table, and the other glances at his watch.  
  
General Hammond cleared his throat.  
  
"The time is getting on, and I may have to start this briefing anyway. Thank you for turning up on time, Major, Captain. As you might have already guessed, this briefing is about the formation of three new 'all areas special teams', following the success of SG-1."  
  
"And you want us to be a part of it?"  
  
Major Kendall leaned back in his chair, uncomfortable in his dress uniform, and sighed. He reached up absently to rub the long-healed scar across his cheek, looking over at the captain sitting opposite. Peterson was leaning forward with his arms on the table, looking lost in thought, eyebrows knotted in a slight frown under his black hair. General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Perceptive as always, Major. When the other two members of this team arrive, we'll start the briefing."  
  
"No offence sir, but I'd really like to put together my own team," objected Kendall, but only half-heartedly. Hammond gave him a penetrating look.  
  
"What makes you think you'll be in charge, Major?"  
  
Kendall blinked and then sat forward with a click in the chair and a half grin creasing his face. "Because if this is an all areas special team, I'm not special at anything. And none of the specialists on base are higher than Major."  
  
Hammond allowed himself an inward smile, his own face impassive. "Very good Major. As it happens, you will be in command of this team. But Colonel O'Neill and I have deliberated for a long time over the compliment of these teams' personnel, and there is no choice in the matter. In fact - "  
  
"Sir?"  
  
At the sound of a distinctly non-American accent, the three USAF officers looked up. A stocky red haired man wearing a slightly different uniform grinned and saluted as he came to a halt in front of the General.  
  
"At ease, Captain. Gentlemen, this is Captain Fox, from the British compliment. He'll be joining your team as the engineer and Stargate expert."  
  
Peterson looked up and smiled affably. "Hey, Fox. Decided to quit messing around with Siler and the technicians then?"  
  
"Oh, I think it's high time I got on with a real job, don't you?" replied Fox seriously but with a hint of a grin, a peculiar lilt to his accent as he slipped into the seat beside Peterson. He looked up, and nodded politely to the lounging form of Kendall, who was eying him critically. "Major."  
  
"Captain."  
  
They waited for a few moments in silence, and General Hammond took in a breath to start to say something, when pounding feet were heard rattling up the stairs, and a person appeared, out of breath, wearing rumpled green fatigues instead of the stiff uniforms of the others. She pushed a green bandana out of her eyes and slowed to a walk, trying to calm her breathing at the same time.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, General," she said, apologies stumbling out in yet another British accent. "But we were working on the transcripts that SG-4 brought back last week, and Daniel said that we'd finally got something, and I'm afraid I just totally lost track of time..."  
  
"Doctor, please calm down and take your seat," said the General sternly. "And if you intend to become a working member of this team, I suggest you learn punctuality."  
  
The woman sat down beside Kendall with a suitably chastised expression, flicking the messy plait of brown hair over her shoulder and looking around. Realising her untidy appearance in comparison with the others, she began to blush, but then stopped herself and kept her emotions schooled from then on.  
  
"Major Kendall, Captain Peterson, this is Doctor Gunn. She will be the archaeologist and anthropologist for this team."  
  
Doctor Gunn smiled hesitantly in greeting. Kendall's face was impassive, and Peterson was trying to hide an amused expression. Fox winked at her, and she grinned.  
  
"Now without further ado, people, I would like to get this briefing started," continued General Hammond with a sigh. "As I previously said to Major Kendall and Captain Peterson, with the success of SG-1 as an all areas special team, the Pentagon has decided that we need to extend our search and commission three other such teams. As from now, we are reforming SGs 8 and 11, and creating SG-16 to do these jobs. And you four people will make SG-11."  
  
General Hammond paced around the table to look out of the briefing room window at the still form of the Stargate below. He continued in a strong voice.  
  
"Major Kendall will be your leader, with Peterson as the second in command. This has nothing to do with the fact that the other two of you are members of the British contingent; rather, it is because I know Captain Fox will be the engineer and Stargate specialist, and it is easier to do that job without the extra hassle of being second-in-command. And of course, Doctor Gunn is a civilian," and the General turned to face the four SGC personnel again, stepping forward to the end of the table and leaning his hands on the desk.  
  
"You will be sent on several routine missions to test your compatibility as a team. Things can be written on paper, but they cannot predict how teamwork grows." The General turned slowly, scanning every one of the determined, earnest faces in front of him. "I feel that SG-11 should be an excellent team. Your first mission will be tomorrow afternoon, moving out at 1400. You will revisit P4X-639, ensure the remote laboratory is still functioning properly, and scout the area for 500 metres around the ruins to ensure nothing has changed since our last visit. I will give you another short briefing tomorrow at 1200. I'll see you then, SG-11. Dismissed."  
  
All four people got to their feet, and saluted, Doctor Gunn suddenly remembering to do the same but only lagging a little. Then she and Captain Fox headed swiftly for the stairs, going upwards, leaving Peterson to amble slowly behind them. Kendall remained.

* * *

Doctor Caitlin Gunn, PhD Arch/Class PGDip Anthr and 2nd assistant to Doctor Jackson, swallowed slightly as she paused on the stairs, looking back down at the briefing room before running to catch up with Captain Fox.  
  
"Major Kendall stayed behind," she said worriedly as she fell into step beside the red-haired man, who was sauntering along the corridor with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Caitlin. I've seen Kendall before. He seems a fair man, good leader." Fox's Scottish accent still made a pleasant burr to his voice, despite two years living in America.  
  
"But he didn't seem to like me, Alex," she continued worriedly, running a hand over her face, tucking a few errant wisps of hair behind her ear. "And I had no idea the briefing was to be about the formation of new teams! If someone had told me, I might have remembered better - "  
  
Captain Alexander Fox stopped and caught the doctor on the arm, interrupting her steady litany of errors, and stared at her critically.  
  
"Caitlin. How long have you been working on these transcripts?"  
  
"Well, when Daniel left for his last mission, he told me to start going through them on Wednesday, and when he returned we've kind of been working on it since then..."  
  
"Caitlin! SG-1 came back through the 'Gate fifteen hours ago. Tell me you've at least had something to eat."  
  
"Of course!" She looked affronted.  
  
"Has the word 'sleep' ever crossed your mind?"  
  
"Well yes, but that's what coffee's for. Too busy to sleep," and she smiled brightly.  
  
"You're no affie wise, lassie!" Fox shook his head with half-admiration, half-annoyance. "Get going. Tell Doctor Jackson that since you're going on your first trip through the 'Gate tomorrow, you'd better bloody get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, sir," she tossed the RAF man an over-the-top salute, and he in return mock hit her on the shoulder. She laughed and then turned off down towards the archaeological Labs. Fox let an affectionate grin slip across his face. As there were only four British members of the SGC, they had got to know each other very quickly in the first few months, common ground and foreign country uniting them. Being of similar ages, he and 'Doctor C', as the others referred to Caitlin, became close friends. Something Fox would never say was that she reminded him a great deal of his sister. Or what his sister would have been like, if she had lived past twelve. Remembered pain creased his face, and he shook his head again before going to report to Major Carter. She'd always said he should be on a team. Well, now to tell her! And Siler would be very jealous... The sombre look that was so rare on the cheerful captain's face was quickly replaced with the customary mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, and he strode off.

* * *

"What is it, Major?" General Hammond turned round to see the laconic Kendall remaining behind. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, but whether it was the question or the uniform General Hammond was unsure. Instead he waited for the Major to speak.  
  
"Concerning Doctor Gunn, sir..."  
  
Ah, thought General Hammond, here it comes.  
  
"Is she really suitable for an off-world mission? I mean, I don't want her to become a liability, sir."  
  
"Don't worry, Major Kendall. She may be a little – "he searched for a word, "- absent seeming, but she's got beyond basic firearm training and she is one of the only anthropologists suitable for these teams." He looked at the still sceptical scarred face before him, and sighed.  
  
"Just remember what Doctor Jackson is like, and believe that this member of your team is just as important and competent."  
  
"Yes sir." Kendall nodded, and then walked off with a polite acknowledgement. As he left the door, Hammond caught his muttered comment.  
  
"And O'Neill says that Jackson is a pain in the ass. What joy I have to look forward to."  
  
But there was also a faint hint of humour in his voice, and General Hammond smiled. He had a good feeling about this team.

* * *


	2. First Post

  
  
First Post

* * *

In the commissary next morning, Alex Fox stared at his plate of waffles with a happy smile. He loved living in a country where they ate syrup and cakes for breakfast... As he looked up, he spotted Peterson wandering into the room. Hastily swallowing his mouthful, the Scotsman waved his hand earnestly in the air.  
  
"Peterson!"  
  
The black-haired captain changed direction with a smile, pushing his tray on to the table opposite Fox.  
  
"Morning, Scottie."  
  
"I have a name, Ralph," the RAF man mock scowled before settling back to his breakfast. "Looking forward to the whole team thing?"  
  
Peterson tucked into his cereal with intense concentration. "You forget I was in SG-14 before this, Alex," he said with a smile and emphasis on the name.  
  
"Hey, I didn't forget!" Fox protested. "How could I, when I have 'Gate maintenance to do every day and to watch all you tramp through? I meant as a new team. New beginning. New SG-11 - and here's to hoping we don't suffer the same fate as the last team."  
  
Peterson looked sober, and too late Fox remembered that two months ago one of the members of SG-14 had been KIA. And of course, the previous SG-11 had all died on the archaeological dig on that Unas planet. But the airman's expression cleared slowly, and he looked thoughtful.  
  
"I know what you mean. You're right; I am looking forward to it. The skills I learned on Chulak weren't much use in a mining-specialised SG team."  
  
"You were one of the two who were at Chulak?"  
  
Another British voice chimed in, and Doctor Gunn scrambled over to sit next to Fox, her bright brown eyes intrigued. Alex noticed that she had taken flapjacks too, smothered in syrup, as most days. Peterson smiled inscrutably.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
After a brief sideways unsure look, the two British personnel started giggling, and when Peterson raised one eyebrow high and inquiring, that set them off even more.  
  
"Peterson, what are you doing to these poor English," another man said, walking over with a breakfast tray in hand, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"I swear I did nothing," replied Peterson, innocence dripping from every syllable, as he turned to grin at the speaker, and then adding a hurried, "sir..."  
  
Colonel O'Neill dropped his tray carelessly beside Peterson and sat down. Fox and Gunn immediately sobered up, and exchanged uncertain glances.  
  
"I hear it's your first trip out this afternoon, kids," the Colonel said, busily eating his brightly coloured breakfast cereal. "Thought I would impart an old Colonel's knowledge to you. Watch out you don't get into trouble with the natives, and if ya see a guy with glowing eyes, don't assume it's a normal alien phenomenon."  
  
"As you say, sir," said Peterson affably. Being on the Chulak program meant that he had spent several weeks with Teal'c and therefore the members of SG- 1. And Colonel O'Neill was always wandering in and out of Doctor Jackson's office, which lead onto the Archaeological labs, so Caitlin had been spoken to before. Fox smiled uncertainly, but continued eating his waffles.  
  
"General tell you where you're going?" continued the Colonel.  
  
"P4X-639, sir."  
  
Various things flickered across the Colonel's face, as if he was remembering previous events. "Well, two things I can warn you about that place. Take a lot of sun cream, and – who's the engineer?" As Fox raised his hand cheerfully, O'Neill nodded decisively towards him. "DON'T turn anything on that you don't understand. Take it from me, it's a lot easier that way."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts, Captain. And Doctor Gunn? Don't get too absorbed in translations, it tends to make other people... annoyed. Well, nice talking with you guys..." O'Neill stood up, his lightning fast visit completed. "Good luck this afternoon. We would see you off, but we're moving out at 1100. Break a leg." As he spun around to leave, he turned back again suddenly. "Actually, don't. But you know what I mean," he added lazily.  
  
"Yes sir!" The three members of SG-11 chorused.  
  
As they continued their own breakfast, O'Neill grinned slightly before heading for the door. "Don't worry about your Scotsman, Carter," he commented as he passed his surprised 2IC in the doorway. "They'll be fine." She turned a bemused expression to his departing back as she headed for the food queue. "Sure, sir."

* * *

A familiar scene in the embarkation room.  
  
The swirling event horizon casting blue flickering lights across the room, playing shadows across the four determined faces of the team to move out. The shortest one swallowed convulsively, fear mingled with excitement as she stared at the Stargate ahead of her.  
  
"All right there, Doctor?" came Peterson's soft voice, concerned as he hefted the long staff weapon to his other hand, glancing back towards the archaeologist. Fox beside her grinned infectiously and straightened his sand-coloured BDUs. "It's Doctor C's first trip through the Gate, remember," he commented. He was about to say something else when General Hammond in the control room above tapped the mike.  
  
"SG-11, you have a go. Good luck."  
  
"Yes, sir," called out Major Kendall confidently, stepping forward and gesturing with his other hand to his team. "Let's get going, folks," he said, letting the two captains stride up the metal ramp, pausing slightly before stepping through the puddle of blue. Caitlin followed them, but halted as she got to the event horizon. Kendall also stopped.  
  
"Come along, Doctor. I think we'd tell you if it was something to worry about," he said encouragingly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She grinned nervously, but before he had to physically push her through, she stepped through of her own accord. Shaking his head with a grin of his own, the Major walked forwards and into an alien sun.  
  
"That was incredible!"  
  
Doctor Gunn's excited voice was the first thing to reach Kendall's ears as he stepped onto the dusty stairs leading down from the Stargate. The second thing that hit him was the bright light, making him blink and swear under his breath. Having been in an underground complex only moments before, his eyes left dark flashes against the dazzling ruins in front of them. He scrabbled for his sunglasses, smiling as his vision returned to something useful. The wormhole disengaged with a zip behind him, and the doctor flinched slightly.  
  
"Right, team. Fox, you want to check out the laboratory? It's..." he swung on the spot, scanning the place.  
  
"Behind you, sir?" said Fox innocently, stepping back up the stairs two at a time to look through dark glasses at the other side of the giant stone ring.  
  
"You know I'm not going to fall for that one, Captain," Kendall said seriously, stepping down to join Peterson, who was leaning against his staff weapon, looking around the deserted ruins. At the curious silence, he sighed and raised his voice.  
  
"That was a joke."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Peterson, straight-faced, though a twitch in his cheek betrayed him.  
  
"Just – get on with it, will you?" Kendall smiled and looked back. Fox was kneeling by the remote laboratory, varying his glance between the gadget in his hand and the angry red sun above them. Their archaeologist seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Doctor Gunn?!"  
  
Her face appeared from behind a pillar as she leant back to look at them, sunglasses hiding her expression.  
  
"Major?"  
  
"Doctor, we've got our orders. We're to recon the area around these ruins, not examine them. Besides, there are digital recordings of all this writing stuff."  
  
"It's just not the same though, Major, as actually being here..." she came back around the corner, trailing a reluctant hand across the deeply carved pillar.  
  
"That's just wonderful, Doctor, but we're going on a recon now. The walls will be here when we get back."  
  
"Yes, Major."  
  
"Fox? We're going out to look around. We'll stay within radio contact. And don't stay in the sun too long."  
  
"Very good, sir," the Scotsman frowned absently at the machine in his hand as he answered, before reaching up to plug a cable between the two things. Then he raised his head. "For future reference, the ionisation in the atmosphere is building. There will be storms in about five hours, sir."  
  
"Right, thanks Fox. Now, Peterson, you go out round that way, Doctor, you're with me."  
  
"Yes sir," complied Peterson, turning to head out of the west side of the ruins. As the remaining two started walking eastwards, the archaeologist perked up.  
  
"Look at that, Major," she said, pointing at the large altar thing at the end of the colonnade. "That's the time loop machine!"  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Isn't it?" The bright tone of the archaeologist told the Major that his disinterest obviously hadn't registered. Well, okay, he was a little interested, but there was no way he was going near it.  
  
"We're going this way, Doctor," he said, pointing the way with a swing of his P90, and Caitlin turned her attention back and followed meekly.

* * *

As they left the ruins, the ground around became sandy, with shrub-like stunted bushes dotted here and there. They slid awkwardly down the steep dune that held the ruins on top of it, finding it a little difficult to walk. However the land beyond rolled away flat and featureless for as far as the eye could see. Kendall sighed. This was going to be an interesting recon.  
  
"So, Doctor, what did you think of your first trip through the Stargate?" he asked conversationally as they trudged further from the ruins. Caitlin looked up startled from where she had been scanning the ground.  
  
"It was...incredible, major," she said, turning to glance at the silhouetted ruins behind them. "I mean, you read mission reports, and talk to people, but it just isn't the same as actually going through yourself..."  
  
"Yup. I agree," the Major replied, prodding a bush with his desert boot before walking on.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was pretty excited first time I went through."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Look, no need to sound so surprised, Doctor. I'm a normal person too, you know."  
  
"It's just... never mind."  
  
He sighed. "Look, for some reason I get the feeling that you don't like me. Is there something I did? Said?"  
  
Doctor Gunn stopped, tilting her head to look at the striding form of Kendall, and swallowed.  
  
"Nothing you did, Major. I just... got the impression that you didn't like me."  
  
"Look, I admit that I think you're absent-minded and untidy. But you're a part of this team, and I'm damned if we aren't going to make it work." He favoured her with a wide smile on his scarred face. "You work well, obey orders and hold up your end of the team, and we'll be fine. You good with that?"  
  
"I think I can handle that, Major," she smiled hesitantly in return, before exchanging it for a confident one. They walked along in silence for a while, however this time it was a companionable one. After about half an hour Caitlin shaded her eyes, despite the sunglasses, to look ahead.  
  
"Can I look at that, Major?" she asked, pointing ahead to a divot in the sand, where either a rock or a wall was revealed in the shimmering heat.  
  
"Your area of expertise, I think," shrugged Kendall. "Go ahead."  
  
The doctor jogged a little way ahead and then dropped to one knee to examine the wall.  
  
"It looks like this is – OW!"  
  
Things happened fast. Kendall's head jerked up as the archaeologist sprang to her feet, holding one knee curled up slightly. She yelped again in pain, and reached down to try and grab something off her leg, pulling her hand back with another startled oath.  
  
"What is it?" Kendall ran over, hand automatically going for his gun before halting himself. As he got closer, he realised that there was some sort of sand-coloured lizard attached to the calf of the archaeologist's trousers. As she shook her leg to dislodge it, it darted forward its head and bit her savagely.  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
"I just tried! The things attached!"  
  
Kendall swore and leant down to pull the lizard-snake away, but it raised its sleek head and almost delicately sank its razor-sharp fangs into the back of his hand. Ignoring it, Kendall attempted to pull it off, but it must have had claws or something, because it clung obstinately and Caitlin whimpered slightly. Kendall struggled upright again, trying to figure out what to do. Damn but that hurt!  
  
"Try zatting it," said Caitlin suddenly, face stiffening as it bit her again. Kendall's hand dived for the zat'nik'atel in the side holster, then stopped.  
  
"You'll get hurt," he warned.  
  
"I know what the freaking thing does, Major! Shoot it!" and the woman's voice rose to an angry yell. Kendall's eyes narrowed and then aimed carefully.  
  
Electrical crackles seared through the dry air, then blossomed into a blue sphere as it fed on the ionised air of the planet. Kendall staggered backwards, almost knocked flat by the huge static charge that ensued.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Immediately he ran forward again, trying to ignore the feeling that he'd just stuck his fingers in a socket. The archaeologist was lying silent on the floor, arm twitching sporadically as electricity flickered across her body. The lizard-snake reptiloid however had withdrawn its claws and lay in a huddled coil on the sand. Kendall picked it up with his left hand and hurled it away, not really caring where as long as it was away. Then he knelt beside the doctor, feeling for the pulse in her neck. She jerked, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she rasped out, still twitching reflexively, trying to sit up.  
  
"Any time."  
  
He tried to help her to her feet, but as she finally stood up, to her surprise her leg just collapsed under her. She blinked. Kendall grabbed the radio on his jacket.  
  
"Kendall here. Peterson, get back to the Gate. Fox, get the medic kit out. And whatever happens, don't use zats on this planet."  
  
He heard the beginnings of a question from someone, which got cut across by a clear "Yes, sir," and he dropped the radio again.  
  
"Okay, Doctor. Loop your arm around – that's it. We're heading back."  
  
"Oh good."

* * *

Peterson skidded down the slope towards the figures limping back towards the ruins. Dashing over, he ducked his head under the archaeologist's other shoulder, removing some of the weight from Kendall, who sighed with relief. Caitlin said nothing, but instead was fiercely concentrating on walking. Fox stood at the top of the slope, shading his eyes.  
  
"What happened, sir?"  
  
"Reptiloid bit her. Had to zat it off. Don't worry," called Kendall up the slope.  
  
"Right, sir."  
  
"What about you, Major?" asked Peterson quietly, catching sight of the puffy wound on the back of Kendall's hand.  
  
"It's nothing. Might be poisonous though, so we'll be going back through the Gate when we get up there. You find anything out the other way?"  
  
"A lot of sand, sir."  
  
"Right."

* * *

Back at the SGC Sergeant Davis the Gate technician frowned. Reaching over to the microphone, he called out to the busy group of mechanics swarming around the Gate.  
  
"What's jamming it?"  
  
"We don't know," called back Siler with frustration, wiping an oily hand across his forehead and staring at the large ring. "Are you sure it's not something with your computer?"  
  
"All the computer says is that it won't engage," replied Davis, taking off his glasses and scrubbing at them furiously before replacing them and staring at the screens in front of him. Just then he heard a familiar step behind him, and he cringed.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" came the irate voice of General Hammond as he leant forward to stare at the screen. "SG-8 should have left by now!"  
  
"Beg to report some technical difficulties with the Stargate, sir," said Davis automatically, punching in some access codes.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"We're trying to figure that out, sir!"  
  
"Can people gate in?"  
  
"Not sure, sir."  
  
"Sergeant, there are four teams including SG-1 off-world right now. You'd better get it fixed."  
  
"I know that, sir," he muttered in reply, bending closer to the monitor as his fingers danced across the screen. General Hammond sighed and headed back for the stairs. Just what he needed.

* * *

"Okay – ouch! – okay," said Kendall irritably, making to jerk his wrist out of Peterson's grip as the captain wound the bandage tightly across.  
  
"Sir, please hold still."  
  
"They can deal with that in the infirmary," he replied shortly, getting to his feet. "Fox? We're dialling home."  
  
"Good idea, sir." The red-haired captain looked up from his bandaging. As the most competent medic in the team he was attempting to deal with Doctor Gunn. Removing her blood-soaked trouser-leg had revealed no less than seven angry bleeding bite-marks, puffy and turning the skin an ugly shade of yellow-green. There was no doubt that the things were poisonous. Caitlin sat quietly, her face very white. She'd said not much more than 'yes' or 'no' since they had returned. As Fox got to his feet, he worked his mouth a little against the dry tang in the air.  
  
"Apart from anything else, the geomagnetic storms will be here in about three hours. We would have been leaving in the next half hour anyway."  
  
"You've done all you need to do with the laboratory?"  
  
"Not quite, but I'm satisfied it will last until another trip and frankly sir, I think you and Dr C should be in the infirmary."  
  
"Then dial!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Fox stepped over to the DHD, carefully punching in the correct glyphs. As the gate spun, Kendall allowed himself a grimace of pain. There was no way he was going to say anything, but whatever was in that reptiloid's bite, he didn't like it. The seventh glyph spun slowly up to the top of the gate, and the chevron punched down in to engage. Fox ducked instinctively.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"For the love of God, Fox, try and get the address right?" Kendall snapped, then subsided at the look of complete surprise and remorse on the young man's face. "Sorry, Captain. But really, now is not the time to be getting the wrong address."  
  
"But – it was the right address – they must be busy," replied Fox, sighing. "We should wait for ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes it is."  
  
"I don't understand!" said Fox, completely non-plussed. Reaching down he punched the pattern for the fourth time. Both Peterson and Kendall watched his hand carefully – this time he had definitely got the right one. They'd been off-world enough to remember it instinctively by now.  
  
Once more the Stargate did not engage.  
  
Kendall put his face in his good hand and sighed.  
  
"There's got to be something wrong with the DHD. Right, Fox, Peterson, try and work on it. I'll get a shelter from the sun set up here for the Doctor."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Major," objected Caitlin, sitting forward from the wall.  
  
Kendall shot her an amused look. "Get the tarpaulin out and we'll sit on it. Enough room for everyone. Ow!"  
  
Peterson and Fox exchanged worried glances, and then set down their packs and got to work. Kendall started stacking the other two packs up against the wall that Caitlin was leaning against and sorted through one-handedly for a thin tarpaulin. This was not how he wanted his first command to go.  
  
About three quarters of an hour later, Fox held out the two leads towards the panel of the DHD. Just as he was about to connect them, he swore as a large blue spark jumped between them. He glanced up at the rolling clouds and the giant sun glancing down through them, and fumbled for a yellow box gadget in his pocket. Holding it out, he shook his head and got to his feet, grabbing for Peterson's arm.  
  
"We're going to get under cover right now," he suggested, stepping back towards where the Major was attempting to clean his P90 and watching them carefully. Peterson looked up quizzically, then on seeing his teammate's face swiftly stood.  
  
"Right."  
  
As the pair ran for the scant sunshade, Kendall looked up confused. "What's up, captains?"  
  
"The geomagnetic storm came on a lot faster than I thought," said Fox, throwing himself to the floor and struggling out of his equipment vest. "Sir, you've got to get rid of any metal in here."  
  
"Lightning?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The three men started clearing out the shelter of their guns and any metal equipment, Kendall struggling with his hand almost useless. Peterson suddenly looked up at the motionless form of their archaeologist.  
  
"Doctor Gunn?" He snapped his fingers in her face, and she rolled her head to look at him with a faint frown of pain on her face, eyes unfocussed.  
  
"'M here..." she drawled, blinking violently to try and bring him into focus. He swore again and started manhandling the bulky equipment jacket from her. Fox tore the velcro strap of his watch off and then yelped as a large spark earthed itself on his finger from the watch face. Turning round, he realised that Caitlin was almost unconscious, crackles of electricity dancing across the metal of her equipment. "Aw, scorch it!" He turned to help Peterson. Suddenly an ominous rumble was heard overhead, and a bolt of lightning skewered down from the orange sky, earthing itself harmlessly on the remote laboratory and crawling along the wires that snaked over the dusty floor. Under the sunshelter SG-11 froze, feverishly hoping that no lightning like that would find them.  
  
"Bootlace holes?"  
  
"Aglets? Don't think that's large enough and earthed, sir."  
  
Peterson's eyes darted this way and that, checking for anything else. Caitlin lay in the corner, having slid down the wall after being divested of metal. Her skin was waxy and pale, and she muttered something under her breath and tossed her head slightly, dog tags flashing in the shade of the wall.  
  
"Dog tags!"  
  
Peterson grabbed for his dog tags, pulling them over his head. His hand flew out to throw the metal as far as possible.  
  
He wasn't fast enough. Even the raising of his hand had brought the metal high enough, and he screamed as the blue-white lightning arced out of the sky, jumped from person to person as the others struggled with their own dog tags. There was a smell of burning, and then there was only silence, broken by the shattering crashes of lightning being thrown around the alien sky.

* * *

Gate activations blared around the SGC as the returning team staggered down the ramp. Colonel O'Neill pulled off his cap and glared up at the control room.  
  
"What the hell was up with the Gate, sir?" he called out annoyed. "Trying to convince natives that activating the 'Portal' is not a godly power isn't easy when we can't activate the damn thing!"  
  
Beside him Carter handed her equipment to an SF and ran silently up to the control room to see how she could help. The rest of SG-1 headed for the equipment room, O'Neill was still muttering under his breath. Carter nodded to Davis and dropped into the seat beside him.  
  
"Why couldn't we get back?"  
  
"Gate malfunction, Major. It might have been the computer, might have been the Gate itself. You may want to look at it later."  
  
"Are there any other teams trapped offworld still?"  
  
"SGs 11 and 15, ma'am."  
  
"SG-11?" She threw a sharp look at him, her eyes growing calculating. Trying to bring her mind back from her recent mission and onto the events of the morning, she suddenly paled.  
  
"They need to be back within the next half hour, or they'll have to face the geomagnetic storms on that planet. Can you dial out to P4X wherever? Tell them the Gate is mended?"  
  
"The General said that we mustn't dial out in case there are teams dialling in. They might be facing alien fire."  
  
"I'll talk with him. If SG-11 don't come back now, they will be under alien fire for at least four hours solid."  
  
"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Alexander Fox blinked and tried to lift his muzzy head from the tarpaulin they had been sitting on. He stared at it for a minute. Why were they sitting on insulation in a scorching lightning storm? Suddenly he remembered, and attempted to sit up. He put a hand to his chest, wincing as he looked down at the burnt mess of flesh around his dog tags. No wonder it hurt so badly. In the distance he heard a sullen rumble, and a tiny spark flickered across the figure lying on its side in front of him. Jesus, that was Major Kendall! Crawling over he shook the man roughly, observing the swollen hand and the similar chest burns from dog tags. The Major groaned and tried to bat his hand away. He was alive, that was the good thing. Fox's eyes darted over to the flat form of Peterson, who was face down on the floor, one arm flung out with ugly shiny burns winding their way down it. Fox felt for a pulse with a sickening feeling in his stomach that cleared somewhat when he felt an erratic bound against his fingers. He was alive too, thank God.  
  
The wormhole that was throwing light across the ruins cut out with its familiar noise, and Captain Fox suddenly realised that it was that which had woken him. The Stargate had activated! However, as the electrical field surrounding the Gate shut down, sparks started crawling around the ruins. He made his decision in a split second. Scrambling to his feet, he staggered to the DHD and started punching in the co-ordinates for Earth. Yes! The wormhole activated!  
  
"Major! Major Kendall!"  
  
In the haven of the Gate's electrical field, Fox stumbled over to the shelter, where Kendall was bending over the still form of Doctor Gunn. His heart sank. "Is she still alive?"  
  
"Just. Is that the Gate working?" Kendall's voice was terse, but he did have the excuse of great pain, Fox thought charitably as he knelt beside Peterson.  
  
"Yes, I've got a connection with Earth."  
  
"Right. Forget the stuff, we can come back for it later. I'll take Gunn, can you handle Peterson?"  
  
"I have to, sir."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Kendall hauled the unconscious doctor into his arms, wincing and nearly dropping her as his hand betrayed him. Fox almost managed to carry Peterson, but was suddenly overcome with a dizzy spell, and fell over. He settled for half-dragging the senseless captain towards the Gate and man-handling him up the stairs. They had to get them to back to Earth, and fast.

* * *

Ralph Peterson stared at the high grey ceiling above for a while before realising that his eyes were open.  
  
"Captain Peterson?" A woman's voice came into hearing, sounding concerned. With a little difficulty he placed it as that of Doctor Frasier.  
  
"We're all back?" He rasped out, turning his head and attempting to sit up. However his arm was bound with light gauze all the way up its length, and incredibly painful to lean on.  
  
"Please, Captain, lie back down. Yes, you're all back. In fact, Captain Fox was here just a minute ago... he went over to see if Caitlin Gunn had woken up," replied the petite doctor, smiling before reaching for his wrist with a business-like gesture.  
  
"The poison – it's healing?" Peterson's face tightened in pain as the bandages running down his arm were checked.  
  
"Slowly. Combined with the electrical burns, Caitlin was one of the most ill members of your team."  
  
Just then Captain Fox came scrambling over to look at Peterson with searching green eyes, then a smile lit up his face.  
  
"Ralph, you're awake," he said, perching on the empty bed opposite.  
  
"Score ten points for observation," returned Peterson. "You okay? Major Kendall?"  
  
"Major Kendall is dozing in the corner. He doesn't like being in the infirmary, but he's still pretty sick."  
  
"I'm not fond of this place either – no offence, Doctor..."  
  
"None taken... now, Captain, I would advise that you go and get your dressing changed, then get some sleep," Doctor Frasier addressed Fox gently, placing her hand briefly on his shoulder. "You've seen that your friend is all right."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts. Get going."  
  
Fox sighed and then meekly turned to go, but not before rolling his eyes in a gesture that made Peterson start chuckling. Now if he could only keep his eyes open...

* * *

_Author's Notes: In my AU, there is a British contigent of four following a discovery in the British Museum causing the UK to become involved in the Stargate Program. Also, in approx. season 3/4, two members of the SGC stayed on Chulak and trained under Bra'tac for nine months, disguised as Jaffa. Odd, but true._

..and so went the first mission of SG-11. Yup, routine I know. :D Anyway, this is mainly for my own enjoyment, so you don't have to review if you don't want to.

Kitty =nn=


	3. Swamped

Swamped

* * *

"Well, this is another fine mess you've got me into," Captain Fox's lilting Scottish accent was tinged with distaste as he lifted a boot covered in sludge. Placing it with care onto the next stone in front of him, he glanced back to where Peterson was doggedly bringing up the rear, battling the unstable footings the others had used, but at least he knew these were safe. Major Kendall wore a black scowl and his green BDUs were slick with mud to the knees from testing out the stable way.

"None of us are called Stanley, however," muttered Dr Gunn just ahead of him, affecting a little jump step and feeling utterly ridiculous as she flailed arms slightly to keep herself upright on the rock.

"Watch that bit," Kendall called belatedly, a smile nevertheless appearing briefly on his scarred face. At the archaeologist's cross expression, he sighed and prodded the nearby stone cautiously with Peterson's staff weapon. The mossy piece of granite made a horrible slurping noise and started rolling over, eliciting muttered curses from the CO of SG-11 as the team picked its way through the tree-bound swamp.

* * *

Sent to investigate the hilltop Hellenistic ruins that had been visible on the MALP display, Caitlin Gunn had hardly imagined ending the day slogging through the fetid swamp around the further side of the knoll. Strange light from the binary star that served as the planet's warmth warned of dusk, and insects danced fitfully around the struggling and cursing humans, who wanted nothing more than to actually get back to the Gate. After an inopportune cave-in, the tunnels beneath the temple ruins had forced SG-11 further and further down until they eventually emerged into a tumble-down courtyard that had been claimed by trees and swampland.

"You'd think that the Ancients or the Goa'uld or _someone_ would have terraformed such a planetary oddity," Fox's voice came again, not even these conditions silencing the garrulous engineer. "I thought we were supposed to find all manner of trinkets from this binary-star planet, not just a dusty old altar stone."

"I'm telling you, that carving _has_ to be part of a machine inside that stone," contradicted Caitlin, scrambling over the tree stump and almost overbalancing again.

"There'd better be, else this mission was a burraidh waste of time, and you'd be lugging the chunk of rock for no reason," replied Alex, reaching out to catch the elbow of the woman and steadying her as she hoisted the pack further onto her shoulder.

"I do wish you'd stop dropping these Scottish insights into your conversation," Ralph said amusedly, using the pause of the people ahead to catch up a little. "Some of us don't have a clue what you're saying."

"That's your fault for coming from Maine," sniffed Alex with a mock air of pride. "Some things just come out better in the Gaelic."

"Bloody Scots," Caitlin rolled her eyes and set off again determinedly, her pack resettled.

"Softy English," retorted Alex cheerfully, waiting for a moment for the footholds to become free again.

"Do we have to go through this argument every time?" Kendall looked annoyed with their banter, filthy mood not improved by filthy uniform. "Let's just lug this rock back through the Gate and hopefully manage it before that damn weird sun sets and leaves us in a worse mess than before."

"Yes sir," replied Fox meekly, Caitlin throwing a dark look over her shoulder as they trudged onwards.

About half an hour later, as the large orange sun and its tiny incandescent companion were brushing the horizon, Major Kendall dubiously put a foot onto the ground, stamping a few times to make sure it took his weight.

"I think we might nearly be - " His words were cut off as his foot pressed firmly on a branch on one side of the thin fallen tree the whole team were precariously stood on. With a protesting squelch the whole rounded trunk slipped sideways, sliding the rear three into the muddy pool the tree lead across. Kendall himself managed to throw himself to the safety of the other side of the pool that he had reached, and raised his head sharply to look for the others.

"Troch ort!" exploded Fox, his dark red hair now an unappealing shade of muddy green as he rose above the surface, struggling for a purchase on the treacherous bottom of the tarn. Dr Gunn had thrown out a hand to catch at the tree trunk, and clung grimly to it as she laboriously drew herself through the insect-ridden water to its dubious safety.

"Much appreciated, sir," called Ralph, black curls dripping swamp water as he hauled himself up to the far edge of the pool, since he had been at the back. "I wanted a swim right about now."

"I'm sorry, folks." Kendall spread his hands in an apologetic gesture before kneeling on the mossy bank to give the struggling Alexander a hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Major," the engineer replied, eventually getting out and hauling himself upright, the only one to have been completely dunked in the pool. Even his normal cheerfulness seemed to have evaporated by this stage, and as he tried in vain to clear the thin mud from his eyes and face he was muttering to himself. Kendall risked going back onto the trunk to take their archaeologist's pack.

"Good grief, what have you got in here, a ton of rocks?" Kendall tried to make a feeble joke as he lifted the pack and its burden back towards the safer end. Caitlin didn't reply as she was busy getting back to the side herself. Justin sighed and squelched back again. It was just one of those days, he knew it. It couldn't possibly get worse, unless some snakehead and a battalion of Jaffa turned up. Dammit, don't tempt fate, he chided himself, forcing his mind to the task at hand.

The encroaching night made it very difficult to see the person in front, Ralph concluded, straining his eyes to keep up with the others. Safer on a grassy patch in the forest their pace was quickening in the determined wish to be back through the Gate as soon as possible. Ralph barely stopped himself from cannoning into Alex's back as Kendall at the front held up a clenched fist, freezing himself to the spot and expecting his team to do the same.

For a few moments they stood silent, senses heightened and alert, seeing nothing amiss in the dank forest half-light.

Then a hail of blowdarts peppered out of the jungle around, and the four figures crumpled to the ground without a sound.

* * *

Justin Kendall conceded to himself that he really had tempted fate that time. He came to with his scarred cheek pressed into the muddy earth, limbs that felt full of cold fire, and the mother of all headaches. Lifting his head up, he blinked furiously to clear the dirt away and spat out a mouthful of leafmould. How pleasant. As his eyes adjusted to the orange flickering light that threw deep shadows across the midnight clearing, he discerned two other prone shapes lying near him. Only two? He felt automatically for his weapon, and realised it was gone.

Wrenching himself to his hands and knees, his head was brought down with a jerk as he realised there was a heavy leather-like collar around his neck, tough rope coiling down and tied to the tree root that had been so recently turning his leg into a knot of aching muscles. And he was soaking wet! Had he had a bucket of water thrown over him? Well at least he was cleaner now, he thought grimly.

"Peterson! Fox! Doctor Gunn..." he hissed under his breath, yanking his head around so he could lift it further from the ground. A faint groan answered him, and he crawled over to where the sodden curly head of Peterson was still lying on the dirt.

"Captain, are you okay?" Kendall asked, attempting to check for wounds in the flickering light.

"Think so... bad headache, sir," the man replied, reaching a hand up to his neck and wincing as he discovered a raw patch of skin that his own leather collar had caused. "Why are we tied up like animals?" he demanded under his breath, beginning to regain some of his senses and kneeling painfully upright. "And where's Scottie?"

For indeed, the other still unconscious figure was their archaeologist, half on her side and still out cold, a more slender collar fastened around her neck and attached to her wrists instead of the floor. Kendall added that to the pro side of their situation; she could move around if needed. He glanced over towards the distant fire, where he could make out a faint hollering and several figures silhouetted. "We'd best hush a bit," he warned in a low voice, bringing up a hand to his forehead in an attempt to cure the pounding ache. "And try and work out what happened to Captain Fox."

"Yes sir," said Peterson firmly.

About an hour later, Caitlin was sitting up by them, still a bit pale under the mud but awake. The three of them were shivering slightly from the damp and the cold, and discussing plans of action when a rugged individual stomped over towards them, and they stopped hurriedly, staring blankly up at one of their captors.

"The Fire Lord orders you come," he said harshly, leaning down to undo the chain from Justin's collar. The man nearly jumped to his feet, but Caitlin grabbed his arm.

"We'd do better to find out what this Lord wants," she hissed, and Ralph was also released. However the captain's chain was looped through Justin and Caitlin's collars, and fuming at his slave-like demeanour the Major was half-dragged through the undergrowth with his depleted team, towards the firelight.

A ululation of voices shattered the night as the three stumbled into the circle of fur-clad beings. Ralph winced as his head gave a protesting jolt of pain, but he snapped his head up at Caitlin's gasp, and looked full into the face of the cloaked Fire Lord, sitting in place of honour, his hood thrown back.

* * *

"Um, now, release the prisoners or I will bring down the wrath of fire!" Said the familiar accents of Fox, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. His team-mates looked stunned as fearful men hurriedly came up to free the leather restraints, the chains clattering against themselves as they fell to the dirt. "And prepare a meal, for I hunger for food," Alex continued importantly, gesturing with a lordly wave before beckoning the bemused prisoners closer.

"What did you think of my Goa'uld impression?" He whispered as they dashed to his side.

"What the hell??" Kendall couldn't think straight, but things were failing to surprise him any more.

"Fire Lord?" interjected the eager archaeologist, damp hair straggling against her face. Ralph said nothing, but collapsed into quiet laughter.

Alex ran a hand through his red hair, clean now, as if he had been through the same bucket treatment they had. "Eh. It seems... they haven't seen people with auburn hair before. Like... a prophecy thing. So when I woke up there were all these people bowing at me and calling me the Fire Lord."

"Like Cortez and the Mayans," whispered Caitlin, her eyes alight with fascination.

"So basically, they let you set us free because you're a carrot-top." Kendall was his usual blunt self.

"Um... yes, sir."

Ralph shook his head in bemusement. "This is all very well, Alex, but what do we do now? They've got our packs, and they probably won't appreciate the fact we've got a stone from up yonder," and he nodded his head in the approximate direction of the hilltop temple. Alex shrugged.

"At least you're not still in chains, right?"

"We could probably work on the fact that they think he's a god," suggested the archaeologist diffidently.  
"Then we'd be no better than the Goa'uld," objected Ralph, looking around surreptitiously for their weapons.

"But we have to work with what we've got," argued Caitlin, still quiet, though seeing the impassive eyes of the natives behind them made her wonder whether they could hear every word they said anyway.

Justin ran a hand over his head and winced.

"We'll just get some sleep for now. We can plan something in the morning. You know, retrieve our weapons, get some of Captain Fox's adoring acolytes to lead us to the 'Gate, and go home. Apart from anything else we only have until 1100 to report in..."

"They're not quite my acolytes, sir," the Scotsman protested; Kendall had made it sound as if he'd done the whole thing on purpose.

"Whatever. I'll stay on watch if you guys want to get some sleep. Why doesn't the Fire Lord order us up some beds, huh?"

As the stocky red-haired captain started giving portentous instructions, Peterson slid quietly up beside him.

"You're enjoying this, right?" He said in a low voice, watching scurrying natives with a half-amused, half-annoyed tone. Alex spared him a quick excited grin, before turning sombre.

"Look, Ralph, I know it's not 'right'. But if it's getting the team home, I'm sure as hell going to do it." There was a touch of determination in the engineer's voice. The American sighed.

"I guess you've got a point. Good night, oh mighty Fire Lord." And the tall captain slipped off towards the sleeping huts prepared for them, leaving a vaguely dissatisfied Alex in his wake.

* * *

"I do not understand, oh wielder of the flames," said the old man stentoriously, striding through the safer paths that lead closer and closer to the 'Gate. Captain Fox, still cloaked and garbed as one of them, looked ahead with unseeing eyes as the clearing appeared with the worn path that lead towards the Stargate. The rest of his team were bundled up in their own muddy equipment and his own, followed by three 'village elders' and several hard-eyed warriors complete with blowpipes and wicked-looking knives.

"I will show you a mighty magic at the clearing of the Ring," the engineer said distantly. "One the like of which you have never seen before."

"He's overdoing it," Justin said, leaning his head closer to Doctor Gunn. She smiled whimsically.

"I don't know. Sometimes you need to lay it on a bit thick – I mean just look at the Goa'ulds. You've surely read some of the ridiculous lines they've come out with."

"But Fox isn't a Goa'uld," Ralph reminded them, his longer legs allowing him a slower pace, swinging easily along with the help of his staff weapon, carrying most of Alex's pack.

"True... hush, we're there!" Caitlin's voice was suddenly tinged with apprehension as the trees revealed their destination. Kendall checked his watch.

"We've got half an hour, Cap – mighty Fire Lord," he raised his voice, scowling slightly. Alex nodded and strode over to the mossy DHD, the bizarre sunlight making odd shadows. He jerked his head towards the rest of his team, and they edged closer to the gate, separating themselves from the round-eyed natives.

"Behold! For I shall make these three disappear into the blueness of Purgatory!" He roared suddenly, causing the natives to cower and Caitlin to jump. "With my magic I thus raise the doorway to another world!" Whirling magnificently he quickly punched the code, the cloak concealing most of his actions. The Gate began to dial up, and all but one of the elders looked suitably awed. The exception stood uncertain, his face creasing into a frown.

"Now, see the manifestation of my power!" yelled Fox, placing his hand onto the centre and causing the event horizon to explode out of the circle. The team edged even closer, whilst the gullible natives fell to their knees, the unconvinced one remaining firm, his eyes flickering between the 'prisoners' and the Fire Lord. He seemed to Caitlin to be quickly working out their plan, and she took a half-step forward, suddenly beginning to wail and completely surprising the others, even Alex, who recovered his composure admirably.

"Spare our pitiful lives, dread one," she cried out, managing to look the picture of despair. "Let us not be fated to eternal nothingness!" Her voice dropped to almost inaudible. "Activate the GDO, fools!"

The Scotsman let his face turn stormy. "Silence, woman! Your fate has already been decided!" He made a swift turning gesture with his hand outstretched in front of him, and the archaeologist whirled, a seeming puppet to his power, and began to stagger towards the wormhole.

"And you others! Away with your miserable hides!" He continued, repeating the gesture. Ralph caught on and began to stumble forwards, grabbing the sleeve of his CO, who blinked and then followed. The three vanished into the event horizon, Caitlin adding a convincing scream as she fell through and disappeared. Alex bounded up the stone steps and stretched his arms wide. "See their hideous end!" He yelled. But the shrewd elder had gestured to the warriors to stand up, and the old man called out. "Careful, dread Lord, of the magic behind you! It is better to come back now!"

"Um, I think not," Alex said, dropping the 'dread voice' and giving a little wave, backed towards the Gate.

"Do not let him leave us!!" declared the elder, suddenly angry and dropping his arm, the warriors springing forward and raising their blowpipes. The captain shrugged; and then turned his tail and dashed for the wormhole.

* * *

"Aaaaaand exit the Fire Lord, stage left!" proclaimed Alex, his boots sounding loud on the ramp and a boyish smile on his face. Caitlin was collapsed with laughter at the edge of the metal walkway, and Ralph was leaning on his staff with an amused expression. General Hammond blinked and leaned down to the microphone.

"Is everything alright, SG-11?" He demanded. Kendall threw his team a withering look and raised his voice.

"We're fine, sir. Though I think I'm putting these British in for an Oscar."

A nearby Gate technician peered out from around the corner and raised an eyebrow at the Scotsman who was shedding his ostentatious cloak.

"An Oscar?" he asked incredulously. "What have you been up to, Scottie?"

"Too much theatrics," mock-growled Captain Peterson as he strode past. Alex looked cheerful.

"Oh, hauld yer wheesht, Ralph."

"Bloody Scotsman!"

* * *

_Talk about a long time between updating. XD I've just got Season 8 and Atlantis over here in the UK... don't imagine for one minute that Alex sounds like either; the fake accent of Scotty/Star Trek OR the Paisley/Glasgow accent of Dr Beckett/Atlantis. Alex is a NorthEast Aberdeen/Inverness man. The accent is a lot softer and yummier :)_

_R&R for me?_

_Kitty_


End file.
